Nova Ingrid
Nova Fact Sheet Full Name: ''' Nova Miranda lngrid '''Current Residence: ESG Headquarters , District 1701-'Vilnius' , Earth Birthplace: District 2127-‘London’, Earth Age: 25 Gender: '''female '''Related Ethnicity: North European Caucasian Physical Descriptors : Height: 5’ 11’’ : Weight: ''' 130 lbs : '''Hair Color: dark brown / red : Eye Color: blue-green : Other distinguishers: '''tends to wear hair very short or pulled up '''Physical Prowess: '''athlete '''Intellect: above average Ships / Vehicles: first generation ESG scout-class personal-transport, outfitted with offensive capabilities Notable Abilities, Weapons, Technology: uses a customized Miners Union hand-laser; has had small arms and hand-to-hand combat training Biography Early Life Nova was born in the ‘London’ District, and was raised in a spacescraper where the megacity reached out into the Atlantic. Her parents were kind and supportive and seemingly receptive to the Commonwealth government. But her parents also had a secret second home in the shadows of the spacescrapers, upon real dirt in what was some of the only open ground was left in the city. Here they taught Nova the whole truth of the Commonwealth, as well also how to keep her opinions secret for the sake of surviving and eventually changing the situation. She was introduced at an early age to an organization that would eventually grow into the Mayflower Project, within which her parents were high-ranking members. Double Agent Raised in a compromise of two different worlds, Nova was predestined to have a future of two different lives. She would become a high-ranking security officer for the ESG working primarily at the Vilnius Headquarters after graduating from the School of Control at an accelerated speed. But she was also a spy for the Mayflower Project, reporting directly to the ‘Captain of Silence’, Sigrid Svala. Going by the ‘Soldier of Sound’ in the communications between the two, Nova and Sigrid developed a deep relationship in their correspondence over the years. Aura M. Possibly because Nova fulfilled her parents’ wishes and continued their legacy, or perhaps because they were just getting older, Nova’s much younger sister, Aura M., was not exposed as harshly to the ‘truth’ and was largely kept away from their interactions with secret societies. Nova actually cherished this and worked even harder so that she could deliver the world she was working towards, without her sister having to forsake her innocence like Nova had to. Recent Events After nearly 6 years into her allegiance with the Mayflower Project, Nova was assigned to track the scientist Roger Fergal and his research, as well as attempt to introduce him to the Project on an undercover mission to Mars. She ultimately failed to turn his interest during the eventful trip but upon her second to last day on Mars, she was able to meet Sigrid in person. They only had a day together, but it was an integral factor in the growth of their relationship, putting all her doubts to rest. Nova would grow impatient from this moment forth, waiting for the day when she could forsake her cover in the ESG and live a life with Sigrid by her side.